PROJECT SUMMARY ? BMBI CORE The Biochemistry and Molecular Biology Instrumentation (BMBI) module is an essential core resource that continues to be heavily used by the majority of our investigators to support the preparation and analysis of biological samples. The BMBI core module resources consist of common instrumentations such as autoclaves, various spectrophotometers, centrifuges, incubators, microplate readers, immunoassay protein analyzers, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) machines for DNA and RNA analysis. While most of these instruments are basic, their utilization is extensive and critically important for the progress of research programs in each laboratory. The majority of our core investigators employ basic biochemistry and molecular biological approaches to prepare and analyze quantitatively and qualitatively various biological samples. These include RNA, DNA, and protein samples obtained directly from tissue specimens or extracted from heterologous cell- and non-cell-based protein expressing systems. Besides the common instruments, this module has available specialized spectrometers for detailed protein structural and functional analysis, including fluorescence, UV-visible absorbance, Fourier transform infra-red, and customized circular dichroism (CD) spectroscopies. In addition, sophisticated multi-angle and quasi-elastic light scattering instruments are available. Our core investigators can determine gene expression profiles using high throughput microfluidic assays, a next generation single cell RNA-sequencing (scRNA-seq) PCR approach. A recently purchased automated Western immunoblot system allows for quantification of low abundant proteins via a sensitive immunoassay reaction involving minimal sample manipulation with data being analyzed digitally. Our newly acquired Molecular Devise SpectraMax iD3 microplate reader permits quantification at multiplex formats (6 to 384-well) for absorbance, fluorescence, and luminescence, thus enabling multiple biochemical assays at the same time. The BMBI module infrastructure and instrumentation capabilities are quintessential for our investigators day-to-day scientific productivity by stimulating interactions among our researchers and facilitating the quick integration of new recruits.